internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
East German National Team
8 – 3 East Germany (January 28, 1951) | Largest win = 20 – 0 (March 12, 1980) | Largest loss = 25 – 2 East Germany (October 17, 1951) | World champ apps = 26 | World champ first = 1957 | World champ best = 5th (1957, 1965, 1966, 1970) | Regional name = IIHF European Championships and World Cup | Regional cup apps = 1 | Regional cup best = (1966) | Olympic apps = 1 | Olympic first = 1968 | Olympic medals = | Record = }} in 1974.]] The East German national men's ice hockey team was a national ice hockey team created in 1951 to represent the German Democratic Republic (GDR). The team competed in many international competitions, including several in which they competed with the top teams for medals, but managed to win only the European Championship bronze medal in 1966. The only time they competed in the Olympics was in Grenoble in 1968. They scored 13 goals in 7 games, but didn't manage to win any games leaving them with no points in the standings. From that on the team refused to participate in Olympic hockey, but participated in other tournaments. The team folded in 1990 just before the German reunification. Olympic record *1928 - 1948 - Did not participate, see German National Team *1952 - Did not participate *1956 - Finished in 6th place (United Team of Germany) *1960 - Finished in 6th place (United Team of Germany) *1964 - Finished in 7th place (United Team of Germany) *1968 - Finished in 8th place *1972 - Did not participate *1976 - Did not participate *1980 - Did not participate *1984 - Did not participate *1988 - Did not participate *1992 and onward - see German National Team World Championship record *1920 - 1955 - Did not participate (see German National Team) *1956 - Finished in 11th place (Won "B" Pool) *1957 - Finished in 5th place *1958 - Did not participate *1959 - Finished in 9th place *1961 - Did not participate *1962 - Did not participate *1963 - Finished in 6th place *1965 - Finished in 5th place *1966 - Finished in 5th place *1967 - Finished in 7th place *1969 - Finished in 7th place (Won "B" Pool) *1970 - Finished in 5th place *1971 - Finished in 9th place (3rd in "B" Pool) *1972 - Finished in 9th place (3rd in "B" Pool) *1973 - Finished in 7th place (Won "B" Pool) *1974 - Finished in 6th place *1975 - Finished in 7th place (Won "B" Pool) *1976 - Finished in 8th place *1977 - Finished in 9th place (Won "B" Pool) *1978 - Finished in 8th place *1979 - Finished in 10th place (2nd in "B" Pool) *1981 - Finished in 12th place (4th in "B" Pool) *1982 - Finished in 9th place (Won "B" Pool) *1983 - Finished in 6th place *1985 - Finished in 8th place *1986 - Finished in 11th place (3rd in "B" Pool) *1987 - Finished in 13th place (5th in "B" Pool) *1989 - Finished in 13th place (5th in "B" Pool) *1990 - Finished in 13th place (5th in "B" Pool) *1991 and onward - Did not participate (see German National Team) External links *http://www.dgour.webcentre.ca/hockeyalmanac/49INTERNATIONAL.html Category:Former national ice hockey teams